Lamy
by DoflamingoCrazy
Summary: La petite sœur de Law a survécu du saturnisme, en pleine recherche pour retrouver son frère, elle rencontre une personne qui bouleversera sa vie. Parviendra-t-elle à retrouver Law, ou oubliera-t-elle son passé afin de vivre dans le présent ?
1. La deuxième survivante, Lamy

**Premier chapitre de ce nouveau fic', j'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^**

 **Law** : non, je ne peux accepter une telle chose ! Tout sauf ma sœur ! Bordel !

 **Nami** : T'insinue quoi, law ?!

 **Robin** : Qu'on est bonne à flirter avec doflamingo.

 **Law** : Euh... je n'ai pas voulu dire ça...

 **Sanji** : Law, je vais te pulvériser !

* * *

Les personnages de **One piece** ne m'appartiennent pas !

 _Bonne dégustation_ _!_

* * *

Lamy, la deuxième survivante

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'était le visage de mon grand frère... Law.

Je me réveillai, allongé sur un tas de foin. Mes lèvres étaient légèrement teintées d'une couleur noire, du sang sécher. Je me levai, essayant de garder mon envie de vomir de côté. J'avais réellement survécu à ce carnage, à vrai dire je n'ai plus de souvenirs... tout est flou.

Depuis que j'ai mangé ce fruit, je n'ai plus mal, je ne sens plus rien, plus aucune douleur en moi. J'avais trouvé cette chose dans le laboratoire de mes parents, après que Law mais déposer dans ce placard... j'avais visiblement assez de force en moi, pour revoir mes parents gisant sur le sol dans leurs laboratoire en ruine, désormais.

Ce fruit m'avait sauvé la vie.

À part ça, mon corps était en piteux état, mes yeux étaient légèrement rougis par les nuits blanches que je passais souvent, depuis cet événement tragique. Je n'étais habillé que de ma petite robe blanche, déchirer et couverte de crasse et de sang. Mes cheveux étaient toujours tenus en deux petites couettes de chaque côté.

J'avais finalement rejoint l'extérieur de la ville blanche. J'avais dormi à peine la moitié d'une nuit dans cette ferme, car je savais que je n'étais pas en sécurité ici ou même ailleurs. La seule chose qui importer, c'était de retrouver law... Je savais qu'il était en vie, c'était impossible qu'il soit mort... je n'ai toujours pas vu son cadavre.

Plusieurs mois se sont passé, et j'avais enfin retrouvé la trace de mon frère. Des médecins m'ont affirmé qu'ils avaient croisé un grand homme habillé d'un grand manteau noir et d'un petit garçon, portant un bonnet blanc avec de petites tâches noires. J'étais tellement heureuse, que je n'ai pas écouté la fin des plaintes de ces toubibs prétentieux.

Dès qu'ils prononcèrent les mots « _Donquichote Family_ » et « _Spider Miles_ », je ne pus m'empêcher de foncer tête baisser.

Quelques jours en mer passèrent, j'avais enfin rejoint la décharge de Spider Miles, grâce à un bateau de pêche. Mon sourire s'élargit quand je vis de la fumée surgir du bâtiment au milieu des montagnes de débris et d'ordures disperser un peu partout.

Je sauter de joie, revoyant dans mon esprit, le doux visage de mon cher frère me sourire... Law, je suis là !

 **-Law ! C'est moi ! LAMY !**

Je criais son nom des dizaines de fois, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis un coup de feu retentir au loin. Je m'arrêtai dans ma course et regardais un homme habiller d'un manteau à plume rose assit devant le bâtiment. J'avais l'impression d'être sa cible, il me regardait... Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il se redressa de son transat et déplaça le flingue vers mon crâne, je déglutis au moment où il se lécha les lèvres.

 **-Tu connais Law ? Fufu~**

Sa voix me paraissait tellement confiante, donc je répondis sans trop me poser de questions. Après tout, il connaît sûrement mon frère !

 **-Oui, c'est mon grand frère ! Je viens de flévance... et je ne l'ai pas trouvé là-bas, vous savez où il est ?**

Demandais je en examinant les environs, baissant ma garde. Le pirate en face de moi, commença à rire entre ses dents, me regardant avec appétit.

 **-Flévence...**

Le grand blond arriva rapidement derrière moi, attrapant une de mes joues. Je gémis un peu quand il me pinça méchamment la joue.

 **-Aie, Lâchez- moi ! Vous me faites mal !**

Il appuya ses ongles sur ma joue, puis il approcha son visage vers moi avec un air curieux et intéressé. Il leva furtivement ma robe, à ma grande surprise et inspecta la moindre partie supérieure de mon corps. J'étais sous le choc, même complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il faisait. Il me fit tourner, regardant cette fois mon dos, puis mes bras... Ne me dites pas que les pirates sont aussi paranoïaques, non mais à ce point... c'est inquiétant.

 **-Je ne suis pas armé ! Alors arrêtez de me fouiller !**

Lui criai-je en pleine poire, un peu gênait par ce moment extrêmement perturbant. Il arrêta de suite ces petites fouilles et me fixa en formant un joli sourire.

 **-Fufufu~ Je voulais juste voir si tu avais une quelconque trace du saturnisme...**

Dit il en me frottant gentiment les cheveux. J'avalai une gorgée de salive et remis ma robe correctement, rougissant légèrement.

 **-Pervers...**

Chuchotais-je dans ma barbe. Le grand pirate devant moi se pencha à ma taille, et sourit, un peu amusé qu'une gamine de mon âge et autant de répondants.

 **-Tu as mangé un fruit ? Hm ?**

Je hochai la tête après avoir hésité quelques instants à répondre. Ça me paraissait bizarre, qu'un pirate se mêle de la vie d'une mioche comme moi... mais bon, ça ne me dérangeais pas à vrai dire.

 **-Tu connais ses pouvoirs ? Fufu~**

Il eut un petit silence de quelques minutes avant que je ne réponde. J'avais tellement peur, que je jouais avec les bouts de ma robe.

 **-Je ne sais pas...**

L'homme fit un petit sourire et joua avec une de mes couettes.

 **-Ta un nom, fillette ? Fufu~**

 **-Trafalgar Lamy, monsieur le pirate.**

Le blond claqua sa langue au mot « _Trafalgar_ », je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Mais il changea vite d'humeur, et retrouva son joli sourire, que je commençais déjà à apprécier.

 **-Joli nom... Mais ne m'appelle pas « Monsieur », mon nom est Doflamingo. Et tutoie-moi. Hmhmhmhm~**

Je souris pour lui montrer mon accord, ce qui le ravit.

 **-D'accord, doflamingo ! Tu sais où est law ?**

Il perdit son sourire et se redressa pour se mettre bien droit.

 **-Law est parti, et il ne reviendra pas de si tôt ici, crois moi... Ma jolie. Fufu~**

Je baissai le visage et serrai ma robe déchirer.

 **-Mais... je... il... m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait... pour me cherchait... snif~**

Je commençais à sanglotais, tout en frottant mes yeux. Doflamingo me caressa alors les cheveux, reniflant l'odeur que je portais. Il me prit vers lui et me serra comme une poupée... Je rougis en plissant les yeux, il était tellement gentil. Moi qui croyais que les pirates étaient d'horribles personnes malveillantes, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Je me suis trompé...

 **-Chut... Une grande fille comme toi ne devrait pas pleurer... Fufu~ Dit toi, que seuls les faibles peuvent avoir ses privilèges... Tu es faible ? Fufu~**

Il me regarda attentivement, attendant sa réponse. Je serrai sa chemise et souris, laissant couler mes dernières larmes de faiblesse.

 **-Non. Je suis forte.**

Satisfait de cette réponse, il leva mon menton et me dévora du regard.

 **-Bienvenue dans la famille, ma petite Lamy. Fufufufufu~**

Son rire était si envoutant que je finis par tomber dans les vapes, dans ses bras.

À mon réveille, j'étais allongé dans un grand lit, recouvert de jolis draps rose pâle. Je pouvais voir les fenêtres ouvertes, libérant le vent qui fit envoler les magnifiques rideaux, couvrant les vitraux. La température de la chambre était vraiment étouffante, mais ça ne me gêna pas tant que ça. Ce qui me tapa dans l'œil, c'était le grand manteau à plume que portait ce Doflamingo... La chose à plumes était posée sur un fauteuil victorien, juste à côté du lit. Je m'assis sur le lit, en baillant.

Au même moment, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, révélant doflamingo portant dans ses mains une pile de vêtements. Je souris timidement en le voyant s'assoir sur le lit près de moi.

 **-Tu as dormi une journée entière, hier... Fufu~**

 **-QUOI ?!**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, j'avais réellement dormi un jour entier... mazette, je devais vraiment être fatigué. Après, je n'avais fais que des nuits blanches depuis l'incident à flévence... donc, c'est logique que je dorme autant.

Doflamingo déplaça une mèche de mes cheveux et me sourit avec tendresse, je lui rendis bien évidemment son doux sourire. Il me déposa la pile de vêtements devant moi.

 **-Je n'ai que ces vêtements pour l'instant... je t'en achèterais plus tard. Fufu~**

Dit il en se levant pour récupérer à la hâte son manteau, une fois enfiler, il prit le chemin de la porte.

 **-Doflamingo ! Attends...**

Dis je en prenant les draps dans mes poignées. Il s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers moi.

 **-Hm ? Fufu~**

 **-Je... euh...**

Mon ventre commença à gargouiller assez fort, ce qui amusa doflamingo.

 **-J'ai compris... Je te rapporte quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent.**

Dit il en partant vers la sortie. Je posai maintenant mes yeux sur les habits, je fouillai parmi les différentes robes. Il y avait une robe semblable à la mienne, à part que celle-ci était propre. Une autre, rose avec des motifs tropicaux dessus... je pris donc celle-là. Je pris également des petites chaussures blanches, disposer sur la pile éparpillée sur le lit.

Je pris alors les vêtements et me dirigeai vers la deuxième porte de la pièce. Une fois entrer, je vis une belle petite salle de bain. Je me fis un bain et me déshabillai. Je plongeai ensuite mon corps dans l'eau chaude et me détendis. J'étais tellement bien, apaisée, paisiblement reposée...

 **-SALUT !**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Je hurlai de peur, plaquer contre le mur du bain. Une petite fille me regardait, se tordant de rire. Je fis un peu la mauvaise tête, tout en soupirant de honte.

 **-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !**

 **-Oh... Excuse moi...**

À chaque mot, elle riait, ce qui me fit rire aussi, car j'avoue que cette scène était assez amusante. Je n'avais jamais vu une petite fille de mon âge depuis la catastrophe, ça me semblait presque miraculeux.

 **-Oh pardon... pffiouu~ je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie... Hihihi~ Je m'appelle Baby 5 ! Enchanté.**

La jeune fille se présenta, en faisant une petite révérence maladroite.

 **-Moi, c'est Lamy.**

 **-Je sais, le jeune maitre nous a dit que tu étais la petite sœur de law. Et que tu avais rejoint la famille ! Enfin une fille de mon âge, pour jouer à des trucs de filles !**

Dit elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je riais un peu, prenant au passage une serviette pour me sécher. Je sortis du bain et pris la robe rose. Baby 5 était toujours dans son petit nuage, tandis que moi je finis de mettre cette charmante petite merveille. Une fois habiller, je sortis de la salle de bain, accompagnée de Baby 5 qui me montra un plateau sur le lit.

 **-Tiens, le jeune maitre ma dit de t'apporter de bonne chose à manger !**

Dit Baby 5 en souriant. J'avais tellement faim que je n'hésitai pas une seconde à courir vers le plateau. Mais bizarrement je m'arrêtai et m'écroulai en pleine dépression... Il n'y avait que des bonbons dans l'assiette...

 **-Euh... Baby 5, où sont les bonnes choses à manger ?**

 **-Bah devant toi, banane !**

Elle me montra bien en évidence, la bouilli de bonbons... Une bouilli, pas que des bonbons... Non, UNE BOUILLI !

Je me retournai vers elle, des flammes jaillissant de mes yeux. Elle recula en agitant ses mains.

 **-Ok ok... je vois que t'aimes pas la bouilli spéciale baby 5. D'ailleurs, le jeune maitre a eu la même réaction une fois... Vous êtes difficiles.**

Elle reprit le plateau et partit vers la sortie, un peu contrarié. Je soupirai longuement, me tenant le ventre. C'est là que je sentis une délicieuse odeur de rôtis grillés. Je sortis de la chambre en courant et arrivai devant une grande salle à manger. Je me cachai derrière un mur et aperçus, un groupe de personnes, manger sur une grande table bien remplie. Il y avait de délicieuses choses à manger, j'en bavais presque, non enfaite je bavais vraiment.

 **-Doffy, quand vas-tu nous présentais cette gamine ?**

Demanda un grand homme maquillé.

 **-Pas tout de suite, elle se repose. Fufu~**

Dit doflamingo en avalant un morceau de son repas.

 **-Jeune maitre, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites ? Je veux dire... Law nous a trahi, pourquoi pas elle ?**

Demanda une dame assez excentrique. J'écoutais attentivement la discussion, dès que le nom de mon frère ce fit prononcer. Je m'appuyais sur le mur pour mieux entendre, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas vu le parquet abimé en dessous... Des grincements ont finis par se faire entendre dans toute la pièce. Tout le monde se retourna vers le mur qui cachait la salle suivante... Oh non.

 **-Sors de là, Lamy. On ne va pas te manger... Fufu~**

Je finis par sortir de ma cachette en baissant légèrement la tête, ne regardant que mes pieds.

 **-Mwhéhéhé~ Ta perdue ta langue ?**

Dit un drôle d'homme, reniflant sans cesse. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, c'était comme si je me changeais en statue de pierre.

 **-Tu peux t'asseoir. Fufu~**

Je relevai la tête timidement et hochai la tête, tremblant comme une feuille. Il n'y avait que deux places de libres... une a côté de doflamingo et une à côté d'un garçon de mon âge... Cela devait être la place de baby 5. Donc je pris le chemin vers doflamingo, par politesse.

Le grand blond sourit dès que mon regard atterrit sur la place auprès de lui.

 **-LAMY !**

Baby 5 m'attrapa le bras, ce qui me fit sursauté. Elle me tira vers l'autre côté et partit chercher la chaise auprès de doflamingo. Ce qui agaça celui-ci, étrangement.

 **-Tiens Lamy, assis toi près de moi.**

Baby 5 me montra ma chaise avec assistance et impatience... Décidément elle est surexcitée d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Elle me donna une assiette et me servit une grosse tranche de rôti et quelques pommes de terre. Je la remerciai, un peu rouge.. À l'autre bout de la table, je pouvais voir doflamingo irrité. Il me donna un petit frisson.

 **-Mange, Lamy. Sinon Buffalo va tout manger !**

Taquina la jeune fille. Je lui souris et prit une bouchée.

 **-Eh doffy, tu pourrais me dire ce que cette gamine a de si spéciale ?**

Demanda l'homme maquillé en buvant un verre de vin. Doflamingo ria un bon coup et chuchota à l'homme quelque chose, qui le fit rire de plus belle à son tour. Je me demande bien ce qui se disent...

À la fin du repas, doflamingo me prit à part pour m'emmener en ville, pour m'acheter des vêtements. Je le suivis en gigotant dans tous les sens, je n'avais jamais vu une ville aussi grande et mouvementé. J'ai du même m'accrocher au manteau de doflamingo, afin de ne pas me perdre.

C'est là que je vis quelque chose qui me rendit heureuse. Je courrai vers la vitrine d'une boutique et colla mon visage sur la vitre.

 **-Woaw... qu'elle est belle...**

Doflamingo me rattrapa, un peu en colère que je parte sans rien dire.

 **-Ne vas pas te plaindre après, si tu te fais kidnapper !**

 **-Hm hm...**

 **-Tu m'écoutes ?!**

 **-Hm hm...**

Il m'attrapa l'épaule, mais s'arrêta quand il vit ce que j'admirais depuis un bout de temps. Devant nous se trouvait une magnifique robe de mariée... Elle était parfaite, la robe de mes rêves ! Mais malheureusement, j'étais trop jeune et je n'avais pas de fiancé...

 **-Doflamingo... Tu as une fiancée ?**

Le grand pirate avait l'air gêné, mais il finit par donner sa réponse.

 **-Non. Fufu~**

 **-Pfft, il faut une fiancée pour pouvoir ce marié ! Tu es bête ou quoi ?**

Dis je en soufflant de désespoir. Il me prit par une de mes couettes et me sourit sadiquement.

 **-Qui t'a dit que j'allais me marier, petite peste ? Fufu~**

 **-A moins que tu aimes les hommes ?**

 **-...**

Doflamingo prit rapidement par la main une passante assez jolie, il la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa naturellement. La jeune femme se défendit, sous le regard choquait de son compagnon qui resta immobile. Doflamingo arrêta et la repoussa violemment, puis me regarda de nouveau. Je pouvais voir au loin, les deux amoureux se disputaient à cause de ce baiser...

 **-Tu disais ?**

 **-Tu peux aussi aimer les deux...**

Je lui souris puis regarda de nouveau la robe de mariée. Mais doflamingo me prit par la taille afin de me mettre sur son dos.

 **-Hé !**

 **-Je te l'achèterais quand tu auras atteint ta majorité, promis. Fufu~**

 **-C'est vrai ?!**

 **-Tu seras la plus belle des mariés... Fufu~**

Il me prit les mains et les enroula autour de son cou.

 **-Promis ?**

 **-Promis, ma jolie. Fufu~**

Il marcha en riant, retournant au Qg en ma compagnie. Sur tout le chemin du retour, il n'avait pas dit un mot... Je me demandais pourquoi.

 **-Doflamingo ?**

 **-Hm ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ?**

À ce moment il s'arrêta devant la plage, des vagues s'écrasèrent sur le sable. Il leva sa tête vers moi et sourit doucement.

 **-Tu es une salle petite pipelette... Fufu~**

 **-Et fier de l'être.**

Je ris un peu, lui caressant les cheveux.

 **-Ton frère law...**

Je cessai de toucher ces cheveux, et repensai à mon frère en baissant la tête.

 **-A trahi ma confiance... Il a suivi mon frère Corazón pour voler le fruit du bistouri, qui devait me revenir... J'ai perdu quelque chose de précieux à cause de ce petit merdeux !**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, doflamingo avait les veines qui palpitaient... on aurait pu croire qu'il s'apprêtait à tout détruire sur son passage. Je voulais juste descendre de son manteau et partir très loin, mais au lieu de ça... je lui fis une bise sur la joue. Un réflexe... pour le calmer.

 **-Si mon frère ta trahi, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !**

Il me regarda bizarrement.

 **-Tu es le pirate le plus fantastique que j'ai rencontré ! Personne ne devrait jouer avec tes sentiments. Moi je te serais loyale jusqu'au bout, mon capitaine ! Hihi~**

Je faisais un petit signe de Marin, ce qui le fit sourire.

 **-Ta manger le fruit du démon « des mots justes » ? Fufu~**

Il me taquina en marchant maladroitement, ce qui me fit tanguer.

 **-N'importe quoi... Doflamingo ?**

Il arrêta son manège et reprit son sérieux.

 **-Quoi, ma jolie ?**

 **-Tu veux être mon nouveau grand frère ?**

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, demandais une telle chose à un quelqu'un que je venais à peine de rencontrer, c'était nouveau pour moi. Il ne dit rien, à la place, il me fit descendre de son dos et enleva son manteau pour le mettre autour de mes épaules. Je voyais sur la gauche le coucher du soleil, c'était magique.

C'est à ce moment que doflamingo s'accroupit et m'effleura la joue. Dommage que je ne vois pas ses yeux, je sûr qu'il est en train de pleurer de joie derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

 **-J'accepte à une condition. Fufu~**

 **-Tout ce que tu voudras !**

Doflamingo sourit, mais pas de la même façon que d'habitude... Ce sourire m'avait l'air, cruel. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche de pantalon et me le donna. Je le pris sans savoir pourquoi...

 **-Inscrits mon nom sur ton bras... Fufu~**

 **-QUOI ?! Mais, dofla~**

 **-Tu m'as bien dit, que tu ferais tout ce que je veux... Non ? Fufu~**

J'étais terrifié, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je voulais rester avec doflamingo, même si le prix était assez cher. Je pris alors la lame et commencer à planter dans ma petite chair. Je gémis de douleur, cela me brulait... je vais envie d'arrêter, mais je devais continuer... Je commençais avec le D.

Puis le O... Ensuite le F, L, A, M, I, N, G... le sang coulait de mon bras, j'allais tomber dans les pommes à ce rythme. Ma vision commença à doubler, mais je ne baissai pas les bras, je finis avec le O...

On pouvait maintenant lire sur ma peau ensanglantée, le nom de mon capitaine.

 **-Tu es une grande fille... Fufu~ Viens voir ton grand frère, maintenant. Fufu~**

J'avançai vers lui, tenant mon épaule avec difficulté. Il écarta les bras et sourit, montrant ses dents. Mes pas était lent mais j'atterris finalement dans ses bras.

 **-Grand frère...**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en souriant, fier de ce que j'avais accompli. Je plissai les yeux en rougissant, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... J'ai l'impression d'être tombé amoureuse de lui... NON ! Ne dis pas des bêtises, c'est ton grand frère... maintenant ! Mais il est tellement beau et si gentil avec moi... AH Non !

Je secouai ma tête, pour reprendre mes esprits... Doflamingo se releva, me prenant par la main.

 **-On va soigner ce bras, tu viens ? Fufu~**

Je hochai la tête et partis avec doflamingo, son manteau toujours sur mon dos.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre ! Des commentaires pour me donner la pêche ?! Que ce soit pour faire une critique ou un compliment, n'hésites pas ! ^0^**

 **Doflamingo** : Tu me fais passer pour un sale pervers !

 **Me** : Tu es un pervers.

 **Luffy** : Euh... où est la cuisine ? SANJI ?! J'AI FAIM !


	2. Phobie

**La suite, un peu courte, je sais. Mais je vais me faire pardonner avec un autre chapitre beaucoup plus spécial ! ^^ Car oui, dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez le pouvoir de LAMY ! =0=**

* * *

 **One piece est à Oda !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

J'avais rejoint la donquixote famille, depuis maintenant deux ans. J'avais grandi, ressemblant de plus en plus, à une adolescente au caractère bien trempé. Et comme tous les jeunes de mon âge, il faut bien passer par la crise d'ados... Eh oui, ce moment où l'on se rebelle contre nos parents ou notre capitaine. Et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je me querelle très souvent avec cette andouille de première catégorie. Il m'a quand même, humilier plusieurs fois de suite devant ses nombreuses conquêtes... Pour son unique plaisir.

Et étant très rancunière, surtout vis-à-vis de Doflamingo. Je n'hésitais pas à organiser le plus sadique des plans, comme par exemple, faire croire à une de ces prétendantes qu'il était cannibale, ou encore qu'il les tuait en cas d'infidélité... ah non, par contre ça c'est vrai. Bref... Je lui rends la vie impossible.

Comme à mon habitude, je rejoignais la famille pour déjeuner à table, comme toute personne normale. Je m'étais assise près de Baby 5 et Buffalo, mes deux meilleures. Je voyais Baby 5 entrains de bailler toute sa vie, et Buffalo sauter sur les premières gaufres qu'il voyait... Ouais, même pas un « _bonjour_ », juste un signe de main... Super les joies de l'amitié.

Je penchai la tête vers doflamingo, qui était bien installé au bout de la table. Il mangeait tranquillement une paire de pancakes au sirop d'érable, discutant avec ses lieutenants au sujet d'une affaire importante. Une pointe de curiosité traversa mon esprit, je me levai donc pour m'asseoir plus près, afin d'écouter toute la conversation.

Je pouvais déjà voir les yeux de diamante, doflamingo et trebol braquer sur moi... en même temps, je ne venais jamais près d'eux pour déjeuner, donc c'était normal de réagir de cette façon. Je pris une chaise, la déplaçant juste à côté de mon capitaine. Ils continuèrent de me fixer, sans dire un mot.

J'attrapai une assiette propre et commençai à me servir des pancakes dans l'assiette de doffy, ce qui l'énerva. Après avoir rempli mon assiette en porcelaine, je mangeai sans rien dire... Avalant morceau par morceau, mes petits pancakes volés. Diamante finit par rompre le silence en éclatant de rire, il me pointa du doigt avec un air moqueur.

 **-J'adore cette gamine ! Bwhahahaha~**

Je tournai le visage vers le pirate maquiller comme un clown, mâchant un bout de mon déjeuner. Trebol renifla en accompagnant diamante dans ses rires incessants. Doflamingo, lui, me tira une de mes couettes, rapprochant mon nez du sien. Je vais peut-être me répéter, mais... bordel, il me fait trop penser au diable avec ses satanées lunettes !

 **-Manque moi encore de respect, et je t'enferme dans la cave de la maison... avec les rats.**

 **-Je préfère de loin, les rongeurs que les piafs...**

Dis je en prenant un autre bout de crêpe. Les veines de doffy palpitèrent, son sourire avait disparu, ce qui effraya trebol et diamante. Je fixai les lunettes de soleil de ce blond, tenant toujours tête à ce dernier.

Doflamingo se leva alors, sortant de table... Il m'attrapa le bras et me traina contre ma volonté vers un escalier qui descendait à la cave. Et moi, je me laissais faire, le suivant d'un pas presser vers les ténèbres.

Il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout, a force de descendre ces marches... Je n'avais pas vraiment peur, vu qu'a chaque fois, il m'emmenait jusqu'en bas pour me donner une leçon, puis on revenaient déjeuner, tout simplement.

Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi loin, lors de mes plaisanteries avec doflamingo, d'habitude je le taquinais pour m'amuser, alors que là... je l'ai légèrement provoqué sans m'en rendre compte. J'essayai alors de me rattraper, pour éviter d'y descendre encore une fois, pour rien.

 **-Euh... doffy. tu sais que je plaisantais, alors pourquoi on n'oublierait pas cette histoire... Hein ? Viens, on retourne manger...**

Je tirai mon bras, tentant de le ralentir, mais rien n'y fait, il continua sans se retourner. J'entendais un petit rire. Ça n'engage rien de bon...

 **-Tu as été trop loin cette fois, Lamy... Fufu~**

 **-Oui oui... je connais la chanson... J'ai été insolente, et j'en suis désolé ! Maintenant, je voudrais remonter. S'il te plaît, doffy...**

Il s'arrêta, se tournant vers moi. Je lui souris pour me faire pardonner, tirant une nouvelle fois doffy pour pouvoir repartir à l'étage supérieur. Il élargit son sourire, puis il retourna son visage vers l'obscurité. Il reposa les yeux sur mon visage innocent et sortit sa langue.

 **-Pourquoi remonter, alors qu'on pourrait s'amuser en bas ? Fufu~**

Je déglutis en fixant doflamingo, tout en riant nerveusement.

 **-Hahah~ non... je veux pas y aller...**

J'entendais ma poitrine battre tellement vite. Je reculai, mais doflamingo me tira vers le bas avec force. Je balançais la tete de droite à gauche, gémissant de peur. Je ne voulais pas y aller ! Non...

 **-Une visite guidée, en ma compagnie... Fufu~**

Roucoula doflamingo, marchant jusqu'en bas à mes côtés. Mon visage pâlit, cette fois... il fallait que je remonte, cet endroit me rappeler affreusement Flevance... l'obscurité... Tous les jours dans les ténèbres, à me cacher pour éviter d'être tué par les soldats du gouvernement mondial. Tous ces cadavres, ces cris insupportables...

Je hurlai en reculant, quand je vis des ombres, ressemblant très pour traits aux silhouettes que je fuyais désespérément autrefois. Je criai en sanglotant, m'effondrant sur le sol... je nichai ma tête entre mes jambes, laissant couler des rivières de larmes.

Doffy resta muet de surprise, un peu surpris de mon comportement. Il savait que j'avais une sainte horreur d'être dans la noire, mais à ce point... sa le laissa sans voix.

 **-LAISSEZ-MOI !**

Hurlais-je en gigotant entre mes jambes, les mains sur la tête. De la morve s'échapper de mes narines, dégoulinant ensuite sur les marches de pierre. Les pas des soldats s'approchant des bâtiments en flammes, cherchant les survivants, dont moi. Je me souvenais de ces moments, quand je retrouvais les coins sombres... que je côtoyer souvent étant petite.

 **-Viens on remonte...**

Dit doucement doflamingo, tendant sa main vers moi. Il me sourit tendrement, penchant son visage bronzer près du mien. Je le regardais méchamment, fuyant sans lui, furieuse d'avoir eu à subir une telle chose. Il savait que je ne supportais pas ça !

Je partis directement dans ma chambre, tombant sur mon lit, serrant mon oreiller blanc dans mes bras. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer... Doflamingo arriva deux minutes plus tard, près de mon lit. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait.

 **-Lamy, je voulais juste te faire peur... Je ne pas penser que~**

 **-Je te déteste ! Tu vaux pas mieux que LAW !**

Crachais-je froidement en me retournement, droit devant lui. Il grimaça en grinçant des dents, se retenant de me frapper. Je baissai la tête en pleurant.

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être chassé... je ne dormais jamais... je voyais tous ces gens se faire tuer... Je...**

Je reniflai entre chaque mot, serrant mon ventre avec rage. Doflamingo me prit soudainement dans ses bras, ce qui me surpris... Je rougis en sanglotant de plus en plus.

 **-Doffy... pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?**

* * *

 **Avis ?**

 **Law :** Même avec la chanson « Because of you », je n'aurais pas pleuré !

 **Me :** Ah oui, toi tu préfères «Trahison » du Roi Lion ?

 **Law :** Ouais.

 **Luffy :** Trahison, disgrâce.. L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face !

 **Brook :** Je peux chanter avec vous ? Yohoho~


	3. Pensée & pouvoir

**Voilà, chapitre plus, humour est surpris garantis ! ^0^**

* * *

 **Law :** Je vais t'envoyer valser dans le ciel, en mode « Jessie & James », tu vas rien comprendre de ta vie !

 **Luffy :** Tu regardes Pokémon ?!

 **Ussop :** avec moi, luffy !

 **Luffy & Ussop :** un jour, je serais le meilleur dresseur ! Je me battrais sans répit !

 **Law :**... Et c'est repartis...

* * *

 **One piece est à oda !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mes joues changèrent de couleur, passant du rose pâle, au rouge coquelicot. La bouche de doflamingo s'ouvra lentement, prête à laisser échapper un mot ou même une phrase, pouvant me réconforter. Il écarta une petite mèche rebelle de mes cheveux bruns, à l'aide d'un de ses doigts. Le silence était tellement présent, que j'entendais la respiration de mon capitaine.

 **-Tu es en vie, pour une raison... À toi de trouver laquelle~**

Murmura-t-il, frottant delicatement mon dos, je rougis bien plus fort cette fois. Je me sentais en parfaite harmonie avec doflamingo, une sorte de connexion... Ce qui me rendait curieuse, vu que je n'ai jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi puissant. Mes bras se resserrent autour de son cou, son odeur envoutée mon esprit... fleurs exotiques... et un peu de vanille. Je respirai son parfum, un délicieux nectar. Mes yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, bercer par les caresses de ce pirate que je portais dans mon cœur. Avant que je ne dorme pour de bon, il m'allongea et me recouvra de ma couverture. Il m'effleura la joue, me souhaitant, une bonne nuit. Puis, j'entendis ses pas, s'éloigner petit à petit.

Au petit matin, je me levis très tôt, de très bonne humeur. Le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, quelques nuages avec, un ciel agréable. La journée ne pouvait que bien se passait... non ? De ma fenêtre, je respirai l'air frais, admirant la decharge de spider miles. Que c'est moche...

Je sortis de ma chambre, bien décider à réveiller mes amis, pour que l'on s'amuse dehors. Je marchai sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Surtout diamante, qui ne supporte pas qu'on le réveille à cette heure-là, ça le rend grognon... un peu comme doffy, mais j'ai une astuce ! Lui faire manger une montagne de beignets... Non vraiment, ça marche, je ne plaisante pas... des beignets au chocolat et à la pomme, avec un soupçon de Cannelle.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, je finis de sortir du couloir, heureuse d'avoir été aussi silencieuse et discrète comme un ninja. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la chambre de Baby 5, je frappai donc à sa porte. J'ouvris, refermant derrière... Et cornegidouille, j'ai bien failli rire comme une hystérique ! Baby 5 était en position, fesse en l'air, comme les nourrissons. Elle bavait, la bouche grand ouverte, une grosse bulle descendait et remonté de son nez... Une scène a immortalisé ! Dommage, je n'ai pas d'appareil photo.

Je lui chatouillai le ventre, ce qui la fit sortir de son sommeil. Elle ria aux éclats, se tortillant de tous les côtés, me suppliant d'arrêter.

 **-Hahahahaha~ Arrete lamy.. Hahaha~ bordel, ARRETE !**

Baby cria sérieusement, les larmes aux yeux, reprenant sa respiration. J'étais sur son lit, morte de rire, pliant mon corps en deux.

 **-On fait la même chose à Buffalo ?! Allez, ça va être marrant !**

Dis-je dans un ton diabolique et psychopathe, ce qui effraya Baby 5.

 **-Ouais... pendant que tu y es, fais-le à toute la famille...**

Souffla Baby 5 en prenant un air ironique, ce qui ne m'alerta pas. Je frottais mes mains, malicieusement.

 **-Excellente idée, ma très chère associée... Mwhahahaha~**

Une étincelle jaillit de mes yeux. Mon amie bougea les mains en souriant nerveusement.

 **-Ce sera sans moi... je n'ai pas envie de me faire zigouiller par diamante... ni gladius, ni señor pink, ni trebol, ni pica, ni mackvise, ni~... Je viens d'avoir la pensée, la plus étrange de ma vie... Chatouiller le jeune maitre... Brrrrh~**

Baby 5 eut des frissons, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

 **-Oh, il doit être tellement mignon, quand il dort ! Un peu comme un petit chaton.**

Dis-je en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux, tenant mes petites joues dans chacune de mes mains. Baby 5 grimaça en pensant à son capitaine, d'une manière totalement kawaii... Avec des oreilles de chat, une jolie petite queue touffue, un collier rose, et un costume de chat... Tout en dansant le Caramelldansen...

Elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Une grosse goutte apparut sur son crâne.

 **-Je me sens mal à l'aise, tu peux pas savoir à quel point...**

Soupira mon amie, en pleine dépression. Je penchai la tête sur la droite, me demandant pourquoi, elle trouvait ça malaisant.

 **-C'est malaisant de voir dellinger dormir, pour toi ?**

Dis-je curieusement. Elle recula de surprise, grimaçant bizarrement.

 **-Tu parlais de dellinger ?!**

 **-Bah oui... attends... tu pensais à qui ?**

 **-Euh... le jeune maitre.**

 **-..**

 **-..**

 **-Je vois pas ce qu'il a de mignon... Il est beau, oui... mais, mignon... euh~**

 **-Ne pense pas aux chats... pour la pureté de ton esprit innocent, ne pense surtout pas aux chats !**

Malheureusement, les avertissements de baby 5, n'empêchèrent pas mon imagination de travaillait sur un scénario des plus effroyables. Doflamingo en tenue de serveur, des petites oreilles de chat, une jolie queue bien soyeuse, des moustaches adorables... me servant un capuccino en ronronnant. Je partis en arrière, du sang explosa de mon nez. Je tombai lentement dans le vide, mon visage illuminé par de si jolies pensées.

 **-Lamy !**

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, j'étais allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. What ?! Je fouillais la chambre, me demandant ce qui se passait... C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Une infirmière entra subitement dans la pièce, soulager de mon réveille, me souriant.

 **-Ah enfin tu es réveillé.**

Elle avança près du lit, me touchant l'épaule. Je restai sous le choc...

 **-Tes amis t'ont amené ici, en urgence... Tu as eu une hémorragie nasale assez violente... D'ailleurs, le docteur qui t'a pris en charge, c'est demander pourquoi tu as eu une telle chose, si soudainement.**

Je rougis, serrant les draps du lit. Elle étouffa un petit rire, repartant vers la porte.

 **-Je vais prévenir tes amis que tu es réveillé.**

 **-Mes amis... Vous voulez dire, plusieurs ?!**

Elle sourit, un peu confuse.

 **-Hm hm~ la donquixote famille, si je ne me trompe pas ?**

Ma tête se décomposa, je pensais déjà au visage furax de diamante, réveillé à cause de moi. Je me cachai sous les couvertures, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. L'infirmière partit de la chambre en marchant calmement, fredonnant une chanson. À peine avait-elle fait deux pas, que j'entendais déjà la discussion, entre elle et ma famille.

 **-Elle va bien, madame l'infirmière ?! ~Snif~**

Sanglota la voix de baby 5.

 **-Oh oui, elle vient juste de se réveiller. Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais pas tous en même temps.**

Dit gentiment l'infirmière.

 **-Doffy, laisse Baby 5 et Buffalo y aller pour l'instant... On ira juste après.**

Dit simplement diamanter, ce qui m'étonna fortement. Je m'attendais à un « _Je fou quoi ici ?!_ »

 **-Buffalo, viens ! Dépêche...**

J'entendis la voix de baby 5 se rapprocher de la chambre. Elle finit par entrer avec Buffalo juste derrière elle. J'avais un grand sourire, contente de voir mes meilleures amis. Baby 5 fondit en larmes, courant droit dans mes bras.

 **-Lamy ! J'ai bien cru que tu aller mourir... Ta perdue tellement de sang, on aurait dit une fontaine de grenadine, sortir de tes narines ! ~OUINNN~**

Cria Baby 5, se mouchant dans les couvertures. Buffalo me sourit juste, debout devant mon lit.

 **-Ça va mieux ?**

Demanda Buffalo, à pleines dents.

 **-Euh ah vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu mal... donc... Hihi~**

Je riais, amusé par les pleurs de ma meilleure amie. Buffalo attrapa le bras de baby 5, la tirant pour repartir, car il devait maintenant laisser la place aux autres. Une fois parti, diamante, trebol et doflamingo, entrèrent.

Et là, je peux vous dire, que mon cœur battait tellement fort, qu'on aurait dit un tambour... On aurait pu même chanter sur mon rythme cardiaque. Je fixai trebol, évitant le plus possible doflamingo. Je n'avais pas envie de retomber dans les pommes. Diamante était le premier à parler.

 **-Faudrait nous expliquer, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état... Baby 5 a chouiné le mot « chat» et le nom de doffy, pendant tout le trajet...**

Grimaça amèrement diamante en me dévisageant. Trebol ria en reniflant, s'approchant des machines médicales.

 **-Mwouais... Pourquoi tu as saigné du nez comme ça, Hein~ ?**

Une brume noire enveloppa le dessus de ma tête. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de répondre... mon estime envers doflamingo, était en jeu, là. J'inventai alors un mensonge, des plus convaincants.

 **-Euh... j'ai pensé À...**

 _Pense à un truc, pense à un truc... n'importe quoi !_

 **-Mihawk..**

Un silence de plusieurs secondes se mit à occuper toute la chambre. Je voyais diamanter et trebol, sidérer par le nom « Mihawk ». Il fallait que je continue le reste de mon mensonge... sinon j'allais rester avec ses visages horriblement chelou, figeais sur moi. Il n'y avait que doflamingo qui restait... Je tournai la tête vers lui, il était dos vers moi. Je rêve, ou il boude dans son coin... ?

 **-Oui, j'ai pensé à Mihawk en tenue de serveur, avec des oreilles de chat, me servant un café ! Et alors ! Je suis sur, vous vous faites pires ! En rêvant de l'impératrice pirate.**

Criais-je, en changeant de couleur. Diamante recula dans l'effroi, surpris d'autant de rébellion.

 **-Ho, tu vas te calmer ! Tu nous traites de pervers, tu n'est pas mieux, avec tes idées de café !**

Hurla diamante en montrant son poing. Trebol préféra sortir, tellement gênaient par ce qu'il venait d'entendre il y a quelques minutes. Doflamingo, lui, me tournait toujours le dos, observant le mur.

 **-Je suis adolescente, j'ai bien le droit de rêver un peu !**

Je me défendais, croisant les bras. Une tension électrique se placa entre moi et diamante. L'après-midi se finit comme ça... Moi et ce lieutenant stupide, en pleine dispute.

J'étais resté à l'hôpital quelques jours, pour une révision complète, pour rassurer le médecin et aussi baby 5. Une fois rentrer, j'avais ressenti comme une ambiance assez lourde, entre moi et doflamingo. J'avais l'impression, qu'il m'en voulait, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

J'étais assise sur un joli transat orange, je lisais tranquillement un livre de médecine, vu que je prévoyais de devenir le médecin de la famille, plus tard.

Ma meilleure amie était allongée sur un autre transat, près du mien, dos contre le soleil, en train de dormir. Vous allez me dire, mais attendez... ce n'est pas intéressant, c'est même ennuyant de voir des filles se prélassait en plein soleil.

 _Hahahahahaha~ Vous n'êtes pas prêt, pour ce qui va arriver !_

Je tournai une page de mon livre, commençant un nouveau chapitre. La main baladeuse de dellinger apparut sur mon livre, le volant par la suite. Je bondis de mon transat, prêtes à lui mettre un coup en pleine tronche.

 **-Oh toi, sale gamin... je vais te faire frire ! Puis je te mangerais avec des frites !**

Dellinger courut derrière doflamingo, lui donnant le livre. Satisfait de son petit vol. Doflamingo sourit, levant le livre vers moi.

 **-Tu vas me manger aussi ? Fufufu~**

 **-Euh... Nah. Je tiens à ma ligne~**

J'essayais de rattraper mon livre, mais doflamingo le levait plus haut. Je tapai du pied, contrarié.

 **-Doffy, rends-le-moi ! C'est plus drôle ! J'ai besoin d'étudier...**

 **-Et si je ne veux pas... Fufu~**

Je grognai vers lui, le pointant du doigt méchamment.

 **-Donquichote doflamingo, donne-moi ce bouquin, avant que je pique une crise ! Et crois- moi, tu n'as pas encore vu, mon côté énervé... puissance mille...**

Dis je en riant dans une épaisse fumée noire imaginaire. Dellinger cligna des yeux en penchant la tête.

 **-Puissance mille... Plutôt puissance 0~ Hihihihi~**

Ricana le petit homme-poisson. Suivit de doflamingo, qui ria à son tour.

 **-Vous ferez moins les malins quand vous aurez une fièvre de~...**

Une grande bulle rouge transparente, sortit de mon index. Je hurlai de peur, incapable de faire disparaître ce truc. Doflamingo et dellinger s'abaissèrent immédiatement, frôlant de peu, un rayon rouge brillant. Le rayon traversa alors, un habitant qui passait par là... Il tomba au sol, frappait par la source lumineuse.

Une fois le rayon lancé, mes mains se placèrent sur ma bouche. J'étais totalement petrifier par ce que je venais d'accomplir. Je tremblais comme une feuille, regardant ma main avec horreur. Doflamingo et dellinger relevèrent leurs visages vers moi, abasourdis par l'événement hallucinant qui venait de se produire.

Inquiet pour le pauvre homme, je courus vers lui, paniqué et affolé en même temps. Je m'assis près de lui, le bougeant dans tous les sens, sous les regards choquait de ma famille.

 **-Hé ! Réveilles-toi... Oh non ! Je l'ai pas tué... Rassurez-moi... Hé ! Ho...**

Je me tirais les cheveux en arrière, mes mains devenaient moites. Je vérifiais son pouls, soupirant de soulagement. Il était en vie ! Hourra ! Doflamingo se leva et me rejoint pour vérifier le cas du gars. Entre deux, je frappais le visage évanoui de l'homme, a mon grand étonnement, son visage était bouillant. De la fièvre ?

 **-Comment ta fais ça ?**

Demanda sérieusement doflamingo, se penchant légèrement vers moi. Je me redressai, pointant une nouvelle fois mon doigt, cette fois... vers un tas de tuyaux.

 **-Bah... j'ai fait ça et j'ai dis.. que vous ferez moins les malins quand vous aurez une fièvre de~**

Le rayon réapparut subitement, disparaissant à travers les tuyaux, ne détruisant absolument rien sur son passage. J'étais muette de surprise...

 **-Reprononce ta phrase, mot par mot... pour voir...**

Dit doflamingo, examinant ma position si particulière.

 **-Euh ok... Vous... Ferez... Moins... Les... Malins... Quand... Vous... Aurez... Une...~**

 **-Chut, ne dit plus rien !**

Doflamingo me mit son index sur mes lèvres, un air sérieux sur son visage. Je l'écoutais, regardant de tous les côtés.

 **-Continue...**

 **-Fièvre...**

Le rayon revint à la charge, traversant encore une fois les tuyaux, sans laisser de trace. J'hallucinais, dès que je disais « Fièvre », un rayon rouge se former... Mais c'est trop cool ! Mes yeux étincelèrent de joie.

 **-J'ai le pouvoir de faire apparaître un rayon rouge, qui s'appelle « fièvre » ?! Mais c'est super mega cool !**

Je rayonnais de bonheur, enfin mon pouvoir reveler. J'étais si contente ! Mais doflamingo me coupa cet instant magique.

 **-Tu veux bien dire « Rhume » ?**

 **-Hein ?**

Criais-je, un peu surprise. Mais bon, comme le moment était déjà étrange et chelou, je l'ai fait pour doffy.

 **-Euh... Rhume...**

Cette fois, un rayon bleu argenté se mit à brillait sur le mur. Woaw, c'est trop beau ! On dirait des paillettes ! je suis tombée amoureuse de mon pouvoir ! Baby 5 arriva derrière doffy, figeait sur place, suivit des autres qui n'en revenaient pas.

 **-Lamy... Tu as le fruit de... la maladie.**

Dit Baby 5, à moitié terrifiée, à moitié réjouie. Doflamingo éclata de rire, levant les bras en l'air.

 **-Fufufufufu~ Un fruit du type logia ! En plus un des plus recherchés par la marine ! Hahahahahaha~ et c'est ma petite Lamy, qui la manger ! Hahahahahahahahaha~**

Je grimaçais en mode « _Je l'ai peut-être toucher avec la fièvre...en fin de compte_ »... Diamante et les autres rirent aussi, heureux pour moi, sans doute. Je me levais, souriant nerveusement.

 **-Euh... héhéhé~ On pourrait peut-être rire de ça, après... Car là, cet homme a besoin de soins.**

Dis je en soupirant. Trebol se dressa devant moi, souriant bêtement.

 **-J'ai entendu parler de ton pouvoir... Mwhéhé~ On m'a dit qu'il pouvait former n'importe quelle maladie, mais pas que... tu peux aussi les aspirer, ce qui explique ta guérison face au saturnisme. Mwhé~**

Raconta trebol en reniflant tous les trois mots.

 **-Ah... cool.**

Dis-je avec un sourire simple. Tout le monde fit la grimace, étonné de ma naïveté. Baby 5 me frappa à la tête, rouge de colère.

 **-Mais tu es débile ou quoi ?! Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire en toi ! Tu pourrais nous battre en moins d'une minute ! Une arme que la marine payerait cher pour l'avoir ! Et toi, tu t'en fiches ?!**

Hurla ma meilleure amie. Diamante reprit sa morale avec encore plus de rage.

 **-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Baby 5 ! Je suis sur que tu pourrais tenir tête à ton frère law~**

 **-Diamante... la ferme.**

Coupa doflamingo avec une pointe de méchanceté.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la suite dans pas longtemps... Vu que je suis en vacances, youpi ! ^^ Je vous souhaite aussi d'agréables vacs, pour ceux qui en ont •0• et bonne journée de travail. +3+**

* * *

 **Law :** Ta pas honte ?

 **Me :** Moi.. non.

 **Law :** Non mais vraiment.. Doflamingo en neko ?

 **Me :** … •/•

 **Law :** Va te faire soigner, ma pauv' fille..

 **Luffy :** Caramlldansen ! Ouhouh ouhahouhah ! ~Musique~


	4. Nouveau roi & Bêtises

**La suite tant attendu !**

 **One Piece est à Oda !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, suivirent des mois et des années. Les souvenirs d'antan s'effaçai peu à peu de ma mémoire, me faisant oublier les moments de ma vie avec ma famille biologique, les instants avec Law, les dîners que je préparer avec ma mère, et les histoires magiques de mon père avant de me coucher. Tous ces fragments ont était remplacer par de nouveaux moments, ceux de ma nouvelle famille.

Notre capitaine avait prévu de reprendre son titre du roi à Dressrosa, ce que je trouvais juste, car il m'avait bien expliqué que ses ancêtres dirigeaient ce pays avec respect et bienveillance. Je trouvais ça injuste de lui prendre injustement ce qu'il méritait de droit, pour moi, il ferait un excellent souverain pour ce pays. Le message était clair, reprendre les rênes à tout prix, doflamingo avait organisé un plan vraiment parfait, d'après Baby 5.

La moitié de la famille, dont moi, étions devant le Palais-royal, prêt à entrer à tout moment. Baby 5 et Buffalo m'avaient parlé d'une certaine Monet qui c'était introduite dans la famille royale comme servante, afin de renseigner doflamingo de toutes informations intéressantes. Une espionne des plus douées, et une famille balèze, mon capitaine est l'homme le plus chanceux au monde, bientôt il deviendra roi ce qui m'emplira de joie.

J'avais appris des centaines de bouquins au fil du temps, me cultivant davantage pour connaître tous les symptômes et maladies pouvant exister, les gardes royales n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Mais même si j'avais un tel pouvoir, j'avais toujours cette peur enfouie à l'intérieur de moi, j'étais morte de trouille de devoir me battre contre des colosses en armures, et j'étais en partie inquiète pour mon capitaine. Baby 5 me tapa le dos pour me rassurer, ce qui ne me rassurer pas. -

 **-Détends-toi Lamy, tout va bien se passer !**

Je gémis en reprenant mon équilibre, je pointai mon poing devant les yeux innocents de mon amie.

 **-Non mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça ?!**

Elle me sourit nerveusement, se frottant les cheveux.

 **- _Héhéhé_ ~ désolé...**

Je repris mon calme en soupirant, fixant avec sérieux la grande porte qui devait s'ouvrir à tout moment. Baby 5 fuma sa cigarette en regardant le ciel, habituer à ce genre de situation. Je lui enlevai sa cigarette et l'écrabouillai au sol, mécontente.

 **-Fumer tue, je vais devoir te le répéter combien de fois, idiote ?!**

Baby 5 se mit en colère, tirant mes cheveux en signe de rébellion.

 **-Elle mon coûter tout mon argent, sale garce !**

 **-M'en fiche ! Ta santé avant tout, sale tireuse de pacotille !**

 **-Tireuse de pacotille, attend toi ! Tu vas voir si je sais pas tirer !**

Elle me visa avec son gros bazooka, le regard noir. Je criais, les mains en l'air, évitant toutes les balles de justesse, c'est qu'elle me tire vraiment dessus, cette sorcière ! Je lui tirai la langue de loin, en formant une grimace.

 **-Tu sais pas tirer ! Baby 5, ne c'est pas tirer !**

Elle grogna et retenta une pluie de coup de feu, mais gladius l'en empêcha en lui donnant un coup de poing en pleine tête.

 **- _Bwahahaha_ ~ bien fait ! **

Criais-je, avant de recevoir aussi un coup de poing en pleine de tête de la part de gladius. J'apprendrais à garder mon sérieux la prochaine fois...

 **-Arrêter de faire les gamines !**

Cracha gladius en croisant ses bras derrière son dos, comme un gentleman. Je pris place de nouveau devant la porte avec Baby 5, me forçant à ne pas rire de la bosse au-dessus du crâne de ma meilleure amie. C'est là, que la grande porte s'ouvrit en grand, libérant un vent glacial, accompagnée de flocons de neige. Je restai figeait sur place, impressionner par l'immensité de la salle devant nous. Toute la famille marcha vers l'entrée comme si tout était normal, je les suivais donc, dévisageant une servante qui devait être sans aucun doute, Monet, la fameuse espionne. Une jeune femme était debout en face de nous, tout en haut d'un escalier... Elle avait l'air d'effrayer, ce qui me fit un peu de peine. Doflamingo m'avait bien dit que le roi Riku avait des enfants, mais à mon grand soulagement, il m'avait promis qu'on ne leur ferait aucun mal, de même pour les gardes et les habitants du pays.

Je fis un coup de coude à Baby 5.

 **-On fait quoi de... euh... ?**

Demandais-je, un peu mal à l'aise. Baby 5 fixa la princesse, puis retourna son attention vers moi.

 **-Je n'en sais rien, attache-la, on verra avec le jeune maître.**

Je hochai la tête, m'avançant vers l'escalier, ce qui fit reculer la jeune femme. Je lui fis un joli sourire, essayant de la rassurer du mieux possible.

 **-Salut, je m'appelle Lamy.**

 **-Que voulez-vous ?**

Bégaya la princesse aux cheveux courts. Baby 5 arriva derrière moi en jouant le méchant flic.

 **-On va te tuer.**

Je frappai méchamment baby 5 sur le crâne, ce qui fit apparaître une deuxième bosse.

 **-Ferma là, tu vas lui faire peur !**

Criais-je, en crachant des flammes. La princesse recula, terrifiée par les agissements de sa soi-disant servante et de nos comportements plus que suspect. Je marchai vers elle, les bras en l'air.

 **-Ne t'en fais, notre capitaine veut juste récupérer le trône, c'est tout.**

Dis je en restant calme avec le sourire.

 **-Sa doit la rassurait ?**

Demanda ironiquement mon amie. Je tournai la tête vers elle, prêtes à la faire valser au plafond.

 **-Je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne faites pas de mal à ma famille ! Ayez pitié...**

La princesse sanglota en couvrant sa bouche, s'effondrant ensuite sur le sol, sous nos regards meurtris, enfin surtout les miens vu que ça n'avait pas l'air de deranger baby 5. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour elle, rien que l'idée de me mettre à sa place, me rend nauséeuse...

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne leur fera aucun mal... Notre capitaine est un homme bien !**

Baby 5 racla sa gorge aux mots « bien ».

 **-Il vous laissera partir juste après, donc arrêtez de pleurer.**

Terminais je, mon sourire finit par porter ses fruits, la princesse essuya ses larmes et se releva. Baby 5 lui attacha les poignets à l'aide de menottes en fer, sous les yeux impuissants de la jeune fille.

 **-C'est temporaire, on te les enlèvera après.**

Dis-je en l'emmenant au hall d'entrée avec Baby 5. Toute la famille avait exploré les moindres recoins, transportant déjà nos affaires vers nos nouvelles chambres. Baby 5 dirigea la prisonnière vers un fauteuil, puis elle revenue vers moi après avoir dit quelque chose à la jeune femme.

 **-Tu lui as dit quoi ?**

 **-Si tu bouges, je t'explose.**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais tu veux vraiment la traumatiser à vie, cette pauvre fille !**

Hurlais-je vers elle. Baby 5 haussa les épaules en soupirant.

 **-Faut lui faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas là pour rigoler. _Hé_ ~**

 **-Baby 5, y a des moments où tu me fous vraiment les jetons~**

Soufflais je en abaissant ma tête.

* * *

Finalement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me battre contre qui que ce soit, et tant mieux car je suis une grande trouillarde, et je l'assume parfaitement. Les lieutenants et mon capitaine ont finis par pointer le bout de leurs nez, quelques heures après notre arrivée au palais, ce que je ne saisis pas, vu qu'ils devaient déjà se trouvait au palais... Mais bon, je ne vais rien dire. Baby 5 et moi Étions devant la grande porte, je saluer doflamingo de loin, rassuré qu'il n'est ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, doflamingo me frotta les cheveux en souriant.

 **-Heureuse d'habiter maintenant dans un palais, ma jolie ? _Fufu_ ~ **

**-J'aimais bien notre QG, mais un palais c'est aussi bien, je suppose... _Hihi_ ~ **

Je lui souris en retour, tirant la manche de doflamingo pour l'amener vers la princesse. Mon capitaine me suivit, se demandant où je l'emmenais comme ça. Je l'arrêtai devant la princesse et souris joyeusement.

 **-Maintenant que tu es roi, on peut les laisser partir ?**

Demandais je d'un ton enfantin, le visage de doflamingo pâlit un peu devant moi. La prisonnière nous fixait, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

 **-Lamy, je~**

 **-Tu m'as promis.**

Je lui couper la parole, ce qui énerva mon supérieur.

 **-Oui, j'ai promis que je ne leur ferais aucun mal... _Fufu_ ~ mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'ai laisserais partir.**

Mon visage se décomposa, je ne voulais pas faire de caprice, mais il la cherchait.

 **-Laisse les partir !**

 **-Non.**

Grognait doflamingo en se retournant du coté opposé pour rejoindre ses lieutenants.

 **-Je te parle plus jamais, si tu la laisses pas partir !**

Il s'arrêta net, ce qui me réjouit, la tactique de « _Je te parle plus si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis_ » marche toujours. Mon capitaine se retourna de nouveau vers ma petite frimousse.

 **- _Fufufufu_ ~ Tu n'es même pas capable de tenir une journée... sans pouvoir me parler~ Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop. _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Alors là, ma vie~ Oh... punaise...**

Toute la famille resta bouche bée. Les veines de doflamingo palpitèrent, j'avais oublié qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle « **_mon vieux_** », car il ne supporte pas son âge.

 **-Euh je voulais dire... euh... _hé_ ~ **

Les pas de doflamingo s'approchèrent lentement, mais surement vers moi. Je déglutis quand il leva une de ses mains. La princesse fit la même tête, terrorisé.

 **-Doffy, je suis désolé... mais c'est la vérité qui blesse !**

 **-Mais aggrave pas ton cas, idiote !**

Hurla Baby 5 de loin. Il me trancha en deux, ce qui gela la jeune princesse. Le temps semblait s'arrêter pour elle, moi, la fille qui la défendait il y à peine quelques secondes, trancher en deux comme du pain. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que j'ai mangé un fruit du type logia, hé ouais... Mon corps se reforma en quelques secondes grâce à une brume noire, comme si rien ne c'était passer.

 **-Raté !**

Criais-je vers lui, lui tirant la langue.

 **-Je n'utilise pas mon fluide... Fufu~**

 **-Merde..**

Je partis en courant, sprintant comme une antilope, luttant pour sa vie.

* * *

Doflamingo m'avait puni dans ma nouvelle chambre, pour lui avoir manqué de respect... La princesse n'a pas eu cette chance, elle fit enfermer dans les cachots, ce qui me mit en rogne. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi dans les cellules du palais, elle n'avait rien fais, c'est moi, qui les traiter de vieux ! Non mais où va le monde ! Quelqu'un finit par ouvrir la porte pour retirer cette punition stupide, c'était encore doflamingo, sans son manteau à plumes.

 **-Excuse toi, et je te laisse manger. Fufu~**

 **-Non.**

Dit je sèchement en détournant le visage vers le mur derrière mon nouveau lit à baldaquin.

 **-Lamy, je compte jusqu'à trois. 1..**

Je n'avais pas l'attention de céder aussi facilement.

 **-2..**

 **-Tu peux compter autant que tu~**

 **-3.**

Il sprinta vers moi, et me chatouilla l'estomac, ce qui me fit rire comme une hyène. [Dédicace à Bellamy]

 **-Tu abandonnes ?**

Je riais encore plus, essayant de m'enfuir.

 **-Non... Hahaha~ non !**

Il continua, mais je réussis à lui chatouiller le torse, et à ma grande surprise... Il une ria pas.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Eh oui, ma jolie~ Je ne suis pas chatouilleux. _Fufu_ ~**

Je levai le visage vers ses lunettes, avec un petit sourire démoniaque.

 **-Tout le monde a un point faible. Rappelle l'âge que tu as ? Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien... 36...34...38 ?**

 **-31.. Petite peste~**

Il me tira une oreille.

 **- _Aiiiiiie_ ~ lâche ! Tu oses affronter une pauvre fille sans défense ! **

**-Excuse toi, pour qu'on n'aille manger.**

 **-Jamais ! Je tiendrais même si je dois y passer ma vie !**

Il me taquina en me tournant l'oreille, le sourire à l'envers.

 **-Excuse toi...**

 **-Nah !**

 **-J'ai une idée qui te fera changer d'avis concernant violette. _Fufu_ ~**

 **-C'est qui violette ?**

Doflamingo me fit une pichenette sur le front.

 **-La fille de l'ancien roi...**

 **-Ahhhhh~ Ok. Oui et alors ?**

 **-Elle fera partie de la famille, on ne va quand même pas la mettre dehors, ce serait monstrueux... tu ne trouves pas ? _Fufu_ ~ **

Mes yeux étincelèrent devant mon capitaine.

 **-Mon héros ! Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore !**

Je le pris dans mes bras, heureuse de cette excellente nouvelle. Il me caressa les cheveux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **- _Fufu_ ~ Tu veux bien t'excuser, maintenant ?**

 **-Non.**

Doflamingo soupira.

* * *

Le lendemain, je visitai les lieux avec Baby 5, cherchant des passages secrets comme dans les livres de contes de fées. J'avais même enlevé tous les livres de la petite bibliothèque de la chambre de doflamingo, pour trouver un quelconque mécanisme... Ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté, vu qu'il m'a fait tout nettoyer par la suite. Baby 5 mit ses bras derrière son crâne, soufflant d'ennuie.

 **-Lamy, viens on va s'amuser près de la piscine...**

 **-Pas envie, je suis en mode aventurière, là !**

Je fouillais une armoire dans la chambre de diamante.

 **-Attends, je croyais qu'ont cherché des passages secrets... qu'est ce qu'ont fou dans la chambre de diamante ?!**

 **- _Mwhahahaha_ ~ **

Je sortis de l'armoire toutes ses chemises, puis j'en fis une boule.

 **-Baby 5, la piscine est juste en dessous, pas vrai ?**

Ma meilleure amie regarda par la grande fenêtre ouverte, de la chambre de son lieutenant et fixa le bas.

 **-Euh ouais... pourquoi tu~**

Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour finir sa phrase, je jetai la pile de chemises colorées de diamante dans le vide. Baby 5 resta sans voix...

 **-Oh bordel...**

Elle courra droit vers la sortit pour essayer de rattraper les vêtements volant dans le ciel. Doflamingo qui était présent près de la piscine, leva les yeux vers des chemises tombées du ciel... Diamante eut le même geste, mais son expression ne fut pas la même que doflamingo.

 **-C'est quoi ce~**

 **-Jour de lessive, diamante !**

Criais-je de sa chambre en souriant comme une petite folle. Diamante se leva en rogne, son épée haut dans le ciel.

 **-Si on te retrouve pas empaler sur une broche, c'est que je m'appelle par diamante !**

Avant même qu'il fasse un pas, Baby 5 rassembla toutes ses chemises et lui rapporta, essoufflé. Diamante prit ses vêtements et partit tout de même vers sa chambre.

 **-Un merci, c'est trop demander ?!**

Cria Baby 5 vers diamanter. L'homme maquillé lui fit un bref signe de la main, tandis que doflamingo se fendit la poire avec trebol.

 **-Ah oui, je crois qu'elle compte faire cette blague à tout le monde...**

 **-QUOI ?!**

Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

* * *

Bon, d'accord... J'avoue, ce n'était vraiment pas malin d'amener Baby 5 avec moi. Elle m'a balancé, sans penser aux conséquences... Résultats, je suis privée de sortie, de dessert, de piscine, de goûter... enfin de tout quoi ! Juste Parce que j'ai voulu faire une grande lessive, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un, remarque ils s'en foutraient... Ils ne sont vraiment pas normaux.

Doflamingo m'avait attaché sur une chaise, et m'avait donné une feuille et quelques crayons pour écrire une lettre pour diamante. Mais vous me connaissez, je ne vais pas m'arrêter à une simple lettre, _Mwhahahaha_ ~ Oh que non. Je gribouillai pendant une heure entière, attendant l'arrivée des lieutenants pour donner la lettre avec plaisir. Doflamingo et ses acolytes arrivèrent enfin, s'installant sur leurs chaises habituelles. Diamante me bouda, ce qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Mon capitaine sourit et finit par briser le silence, impatient de voir ce que j'avais écrit.

 **-J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi à ta betise, Lamy... _Fufu_ ~ **

**-Oui oui~**

Je lui donnai la lettre. Quand il vit le joli dessin sur la Page Blanche, il ne put pas s'empêcher de rire entre ses dents. Doflamingo passa le dessin à diamante qui retrouva de suite, ses couleurs.

 **-Mouais, tu te débrouilles pas mal pour te faire pardonner, sale gamine~**

Sourit diamante en me montrant le dessin, pointant son doigt sur ce qui semblait être lui.

 **-Mais je suis désolé de te dire ça... Mais tu ne sais clairement pas dessiner !**

 **-Hé, j'ai passé une heure à faire ce chef-d'oeuvre !**

* * *

 **Voilà, la suite bientôt ! ^^**


	5. Amour & Secret

**Suite ! Enfin !**

 **Law** : Dommage, je croyais que tu étais morte..

 **Luffy** : Oui, elle est de retour !

 **Ussop** : Ouai.. youpi.. je suis super heureux de la revoir..

* * *

 **One Piece est à Oda !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les délicieuses odeurs de pâtisseries chatouillèrent nos babines, Baby 5 et moi étions partis profiter d'une belle journée ensoleillée pour déguster quelques plaisirs sucrés. Attablé, je pris part à la découverte des différentes spécialités inscrite sur la jolie carte. Baby 5 me pointa un nom, avec un filée de bave sur le côté de son menton.

 **-Oh Lamy, il faut que tu goûtes "le capuccino au chocolat" !**

Je souris en feuilletant quelques pages, avant de répondre à Baby.

 **-Mouais pourquoi pas.**

Je pris la peine d'appeler un serveur plutôt mignon, le pauvre garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en voyant nos visages.

 **-Que puis-je vous servir, jeunes filles ?**

Demanda le serveur avec une pose de gentleman. Baby 5 avait les yeux qui brille...

 **-Je veux un capuccino au chocolat !**

Dit elle en menaçant la pauvre carte entre ses mains. Moi je pris un léger sourire.

 **-La même chose, avec deux parts de fraisier, s'il vous plaît.**

Le serveur s'inclina et partit vers les cuisines, en évitant les drôles de grimace de mon amie.

 **-Dit moi Lamy, tu comptes sortir avec un gars, une fois dans ta vie ?**

Mes joues prirent feu devant Baby, je tournai donc mon visage ailleurs pour éviter le contact gênant avec cette dernière.

 **-La ferme, je trouve pas mon bonheur... c'est tout.**

Crachais-je dans le vide. Elle fit un sourire espiègle, prête à me lancer des pics à propos de ce sujet.

 **-À dressrosa, le pays où l'on trouve les plus beaux garçons du nouveau monde ?**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai... j'oubliais qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes goûts, question "Petit ami".**

Des visages de vieils hommes se mirent à flasher dans mon esprit... Brrrrrrh~ ma meilleure amie se tape des vieux infidèles.

 **-Voilà vos petits délices, deux cappuccinos et deux parts de fraisier. Bon appétit, mesdemoiselles.**

Le serveur posa les deux plats gourmands sur notre table, puis il marcha vers d'autres clients. Baby 5 me fit un clin d'oeil en pointant son pouce vers le serveur.

 **-Il est mignon, lui.**

 **-Baby 5 !**

 **-Quoi ? Ne va pas me dire qu'il ne t'attire pas ?**

Je soupira d'ennuie, plongeant ma cuillère dans la génoise crémeuse de mon gâteau.

 **-Écoute, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes de mon statut de célibataire, mais... sache que j'aime parfaitement cette vie.**

Baby 5 prit une gorgée de sa tasse, tout en observant mon faux visage radieux.

 **-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose !**

Dit-elle en mode sherlock holms. Je souris une nouvelle fois, attrapant une seconde bouchée de fraisier.

 **-Pas du tout.**

Affirmais-je, tout en creusant la cuillère dans ma bouche.

 **-Tu es amoureuse d'un membre de la famille ?!**

J'avalai de travers mon morceau de fraise, ce qui me fit toussait. Baby 5 frappa ses mains en ayant des étoiles plein les yeux.

 **-J'ai raison !**

Cria-t-elle en levant les bras vers le plafond. Ma toux m'empêcha de parler, donc j'avalai mon cappuccino d'une traite.

 **-Oh ! Ce serait par gladius ?!**

Je crachai mon capuccino en plein sur Baby, totalement dans la panique.

 **-Hé, c'est mon nouveau fiancé qui m'a offert cette robe !**

Je m'essuyais les lèvres en admirant le résultat de cet acte accidentel, évidemment c'est de l'ironie.

 **-M'en fiche, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de raconter des âneries pareilles !**

Hurlait je mécontente. Baby 5 grogna vers moi, réfléchissant à quelqu'un d'autres de la famille.

 **-Je dirais Pica... mais bon~**

 **-Sérieux, arrête !**

 **-Diamante ?**

 **-Plutôt crever au fond d'un puits !**

Baby 5 renifla en imitant trebol.

 **-Mort bleu, non !**

Murmurais-je dans ma barbe. Je pique ma cuillère dans mon gâteau, pensant à une personne en particulier.

 **-.. Lamy, tu ne m'aide pas là... J'ai cité presque tous les garçons de la famille...**

Baby 5 me tira par le col de mon chemisier, ce qui me surpris.

 **-Ne va pas me dire que c'est dellinger !**

 **-Non !**

 **-Mackvise ?**

 **-Pitié, changeons de sujet~**

 **-Oh... J'ai trouvé !**

Elle se leva sur sa chaise en pointant son index vers mon corps meurtri par la honte.

 **-Vergo !**

 **-Achevé moi...**

J'étalai mon crâne en fumer sur le bois de la table, vaincu par les conneries de cette fichue tireuse de pacotille.

 **-Mais bordel, j'ai cité tous les noms ! Enfin... sa m'étonnerais que tu en pinces pour LaoG et señor pink...**

 **-Baby 5, pour l'Amour de notre amitié... cesse de parler...**

La brune regarda mon poignée, là où se trouvait la fameuse cicatrice ou était inscrit le nom de mon capitaine.

 **-Le jeune maître ?! Mais oui !**

Je levai mon visage noirci par la haine, puis je déplace ma paume vers elle, avec un soupçon de cruauté.

 **-Sors ta langue, et je te promets de te fourrer au lit une bonne partie de la semaine...**

Baby se rassit tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Ok... Ok... Pas la peine d'être aussi odieuse !**

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Baby n'avait pas vraiment osez-me parler, et moi de même. Mais bon, je savais très bien que ce silence ne va pas durer...

 **-Eh, ça fait combien de temps que tu... enfin... tu vois...**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Que tu en pince pour le jeune maître.**

Je soupirai en mettant mes bras derrière ma tête, les yeux droit devant.

 **-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est juste un grand frère à mes yeux... c'est tout.**

Baby 5 me poussa vers le côté.

 **-Menteuse.**

Je levai mon poing enflammé vers elle, le regard furax.

 **-Tais-toi !**

 **-Lamy est amoureuse du jeune maître !**

Baby 5 commença à courir vers le palais en chantant cette phrase en boucle. Je la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne franchisse le chemin de la piscine. Je plaçai ma main sur son clapet, mais se fut court, vu qu'elle me fit une prise de catch pour me plaquer au sol, afin de tenter de s'enfuir pour tout raconter à doffy.

 **-Baby 5 ! Reviens ici !**

Elle finit par arriver au bord de l'étendue d'eau cristalline, souriant aux membres de la famille. Avant même qu'elle n'ose faire un pas de plus, je lui sautai dessus.

 **-Banzaii !**

Tout le monde nous dévisageait, un peu étonné, à vrai dire non... ils étaient clairement étonné.

 **-Lâche- moi ! Jeune maître ! Lamy vous aimes !**

Je pris le réflexe de porter Baby 5 et de la jeter dans l'eau, pour l'éloigner de doflamingo.

 **-Jeune maiiiiiiiitre !**

Cria la brune. Un peu perdu, doflamingo utilisa son pouvoir pour nous calmer, il nous amena devant lui, en souriant.

 **-Bien, chacune va parler. Baby 5, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose d'intéressant ? _Fufu_ ~ **

Je me mordis la lèvre, fixant mon amie avec des yeux battus.

 **-Euh...**

Baby essora ses cheveux, en hésitant. M'en fou, elle balance encore une fois, elle sera la première à voir l'espace en talons aiguilles.

 **-hm...**

Ria Doffy.

 **-Doflamingo, ne l'écoute pas ! Elle a plus toute sa tête !**

Dis je en joignant mes mains. Baby s'apprêta à dévoiler un lourd secret, donc il fallait intervenir. Désolé, Baby~

 **-Doffy, Baby 5 a un nouveau fiancé !**

Le visage du blond se crispa, ennuyer par cette mauvaise nouvelle, vu qu'il ne supportait pas de voir une personne de sa famille mal accompagnée. La tireuse paniqua, en affolant ses mains vers l'avant.

 **-Non, pas du tout !**

 **-Il a soixante cinq ans et il est père de famille, marié à une brave dame qu'il trompe avec cette insouciante.**

Racontais-je en élargissant mon sourire satanique.

 **-Sale traitresse ! Tu avais promis que tu ne dirais rien !**

 **-J'ai croisé les doigts~**

Soulignais-je. Doffy fit signe à Pica de faire son travail, ensevelir l'heureux élu sous un tas de roche.

 **-Non, Pica ! ATTEND !**

Baby 5 cours vers Pica, en étant toujours trempé. Et moi, je restais planté LÀ, heureuse que doflamingo n'est rien entendu.

 **-Depuis quand, tu craques pour doffy ?!**

Demanda Diamante en riant. Mon teint changea de couleur... passant du belge au blanc d'œuf. Je tournai mon visage vers cette sale face de tournesol...

 **-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, y a beaucoup de femmes qui sont attirées par doffy. Bwhah~**

Doflamingo me regarda en souriant, c'est flippant.

 **-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de doflamingo ! Je l'aime comme un frère, rien de plus !**

Je détournai les talons, prêtes à partir loin de ses idiots, mais une main me saisit le bras, me tirant vers le bas Où était doffy.

 **-Hé !**

Doflamingo enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, me collant contre lui.

 **-Les sentiments sont réciproques, tu sais... Fufu~**

Mes yeux s'élargirent, ma peau tournée rouge foncé, et mon coeur battait la chamade.

 **-Je... Je ne t'aime pas !**

Je le repoussai violemment avant de m'enfuir en courant.

* * *

 **J'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment, bim ! XD Un petit com' ? ^^**


	6. Nuit blanche & Amour pour doffy

**La suite tant attendue ! Et je vous remercie infiniment pour vos commentaires, cela me donne la pêche ! ^^**

* * *

 **Diamante** : J'ai l'impression d'être détesté à chacune de tes histoires sordides...

 **Me** : _Hahahahaha_ ~ mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _Hahaha_ ~ ce n'est pas comme si je te haïssais à cause de la mort de la mère de Rebecca, non... non...

 **Doffy** : Je croyais que tu aimais Cora~

 **Me** : pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

 **Corazón** : Saluuut !

 **Doffy** : DAFUK ?!

* * *

 **One piece est à oda !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus obscurs, à chaque étage, chaque escalier, la douce lumière du soleil se mit à disparaître, mon ombre dansa contre les murs, s'effaçant au fur et à mesure, ma vue ne percevait que meuble rustique et décoration ancienne, j'étais désormais devant ma chambre, j'entrai sans me poser de questions, tout en refermant la porte par un coup de pied énergique. Mon corps tout entier s'écrasa ensuite contre les draps soyeux de mon petit lit bien douillet, suivit d'un fléau de larmes roulant sur mes pommettes rosées. _Purée de patate, j'en es marre_...

Après plusieurs vingtaines de minutes, la nuit pointa sa couverture d'étoiles. Diamante avala le reste de son rhum d'une gorgée, son visage se tourna vers son capitaine qui paraissait ennuyer.

- **Tout va bien, doffy ?**

Le grand blond sourit en détournant son expression tristounette vers le palais, d'habitude Lamy essayé de lui faire les quatre cents coups, prêtes à lui piquer son manteau pour le balancer dans la piscine, ou encore remplacer son vin par du sirop de fraise.

 **-Oui...**

L'homme tournesol approcha le corps d'une jeune brune près de lui, étouffant presque un petit rire.

 **-Ne me dit pas que tu en pince pour cette morveuse ?**

Doflamingo esquissa un énorme sourire vers une fenêtre en particulier, il se leva d'un bon, bien décidé à consoler Lamy qui devait certainement se consoler avec des barres de chocolat, à l'heure qu'il est.

 **-J'y crois pas...**

Diamante se frappa le front, aberré par une nouvelle aussi ridicule, son capitaine était raide dingue d'un empoté nommé « Trafalgar Lamy », mais où va le monde ?! Se dit-il.

* * *

Mon moment déprimé fut vite passé, grâce à mon coffre à bonbons, _M'en fiche, je ne suis pas encore médecin!_ ~ Je pris deux barres de chocolat. Mon corps d'innocente victime était allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le haut de mon lit à baldaquin où j'avais collé des petits autocollants en forme de nounours.

 **-Bordel de nouille, pourquoi est ce aussi difficile de dire deux simples mots...**

Je croquai un bout de ma délicieuse sucrerie, aux éclats de noix, aux mêmes instants, Baby 5 défonça ma porte à coup de talon aiguille, elle visa mon lit avec son unique bazooka.

 **-TOI ! Tu es morte !**

J'eus juste le temps de sauter en urgence de mes draps, atterrissant sur le sol.

 **-Hé, mais t'es taré ?!**

Criais je en protégeant le haut de ma tête, sa pupille changea en un rouge vif, elle changea son bras gauche en un fusil de chasse, je déglutis, prenant les jambes à mon cou pour m'échapper de suite. Une fois sorti, je croisai la route de doffy qui était sur le point de parler.

 **-Pas le temps !**

Je passai sur sa droite à toute vitesse, l'ignorant complètement, _en même temps ce n'est pas le moment de taper Causette_ ~ Baby m'envoya un missile, que j'esquivai de justesse, _c'est qu''elle sait viser, ma parole !_

 **-Viens ici ! Tueuse de fiancé !**

Baby hurla, prête à mitrailler sa meilleure amie de sang-froid, c'est alors que doffy intervint rapidement en nous contrôlant comme de vulgaires pantins.

 **-Jeune maitre, laisse-moi lui perforer le cerveau, elle le mérite !**

 **- _Wowowowowo... Wo_ ! Je n'ai rien fais, moi !**

Criais je en arrière, la brune grogna en tentant de résister au fils. Doffy se mit à rire, libérant son emprise sur moi, vu que je n'étais pas la responsable dans toute cette affaire.

 **-Merci..**

Doffy me sourit au coin de sa bouche, ce qui me fit rougir comme une tomate, _il faut vraiment que j'arrête de reluquer ses abdominaux_ ~ Baby 5 fut également libéré des fils, après avoir été fortement sermonné par doflamingo, il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'elle détruise ma porte et le reste de ma chambre... _Mouais, attend une minute, OU JE VAIS PIONCER CETTE NUIT ?!_

* * *

Le diner fut servi un peu plus tard, Baby et moi Étions de nouveau en bonne entente, et malheureusement je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou j'aller pouvoir dormir. J'avais pensé a la chambre de baby, vu que nous sommes des sœurs siamoises. Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, Mes pensées étaient concentrées sur doflamingo, je voulais tellement lui avouer mes sentiments, mon amour pour lui, mais vu la façon dont il a réagi à la piscine, cela montre sa maturité puissance zéro, donc en clair... « _Tomber amoureux, moi ?! Au Secours_ ».

 **-Lamy, tu veux bien me passer le sucre ?**

Demanda Baby, alors que je dévorais des yeux l'homme de trois mètres au bout de la table. _Mais regardez-moi son visage d'Apollon..._

 **-Lamy ? Le sucre...**

 _Ces pots de peinture en plastique ont vraiment de la chance~_ _Je donnerais mon âme pour être avec lui sur une ile déserte, entouré de la flore exotique_.

 **-LAMY !**

Je déplaçai mon visage radieux et scintillant d'amour vers Baby 5, qui aurait préféré ne pas voir cette autre facette de moi.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Euh... le sucre... s'il te plaît~**

Je pris de suite le sucrier et saupoudrai le café de baby. _Ce gars est un sex-symbol !_

 **-Lamy...**

Je continuais de saupoudrer le café. _Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de cet homme, mis a part son côté démoniaque et horriblement cruel, manipulateur... c'est un gars bien~ Je pense?_

 **-Arrête, Lamy !**

Je retournai mon visage vers la tasse noyer de sucre... _Oh merde_ \- Je souris bizarrement à Baby, tout en échangeant ma propre tasse contre la sienne.

 **-Désolé~**

 **-Lamy, tu me fais peur parfois...**

* * *

La nuit tomba très vite, nous Étions tout partis nous coucher, enfin, pas tout le monde, Baby et moi avions eu l'idée de faire une soirée pyjama, masque d'argile avec double concombre, histoire horrifique et potins sur tout et n'importe quoi, plus précisément les garçons !

Assise sur mon coussin à même le sol, je pris le bol de pop-corn, écoutant attentivement la fin de l'histoire de cette idiote.

 **-C'est là... que le fantôme de la comtesse surgit dans le noir et chuchota d'une voix grave et peu amicale, «Vous serez les prochains ! » Fin~**

je pouffai de rire.

 **-Sérieux... mais c'est nul à en faire pleurer des pigeons~**

 **-Bah vas'y... je t'en prie**

Elle me passa la lampe de poche, je la pris assez vite, prête à raconter l'histoire la plus horrible de toute, je raclai donc ma gorge, plaçant la lumière éclatante vers le haut de mon visage pour paraître terrifiante.

 **-Bien, l'histoire s'intitule «les expériences sexuel de diamante » !**

Baby explosa de rire pendant plusieurs minutes, nous avions continué nos ragots pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des drôles de bruit survenir du plafond, je levai la lampe en l'air.

 **-Euh... je plaisantais pour l'histoire avec diamante... Je n'ai clairement pas envie d'entendre ce genre de gémissement~ _Bhrrrrrrrr_ ~**

Baby Grimaça.

 **-Tu crois... qu'il..**

 **-O.K.. j'ai de sales images grâce à toi~**

Le lendemain, la famille était réunie pour un somptueux petit déjeuner, sauf que deux personnes manquer à l'appel de la nourriture du matin, une tireuse et un toubib, _est ouai_... _On n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit avec ses_... _AHHHH, rien que d'y repenser sa me donne des hauts de cœur_. Baby et moi, Étions en route pour la salle à manger, les yeux ridés par les cernes, nous avions marché tels des zombies de thriller bark.

Dès qu'on eut franchi la porte menant à la pièce, jora se mit à hurler de peur, croyant voir deux monstres sortit tout droit des limbes de l'enfer.

 **-Bon sang, vous en faites une tête~ _Fufu_ ~**

Je fusillai diamante, prête à vomir toute mes tripes, je m'installai sur la chaise proche de doflamingo, _j'étais trop fatigué pour pensé à l'amour, et de toute façon, ça me dégoute~ beurk, non enfaite, j'ai plus faim_.

 **-Dis-moi Lamy, je voulais t'en parler hier soir... mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de t'en faire part~ que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ?**

Je clignai des yeux en frappant mon visage sur la table.

* * *

 **Merci d'être si nombreux,**

le prochain chapitre = Anniversaire, amour et Law !

J'en dis pas plus =0=


End file.
